Daizy
Daizy is an aqua-green dog-like creature, who lives next door to Wubbzy, her newest friend. Her full name is Daizy Allison Roseberry and was born on February 17, 1999 (a few weeks after Noggin was launched). She debuted in the season 2 premiere, Who’s That Girl?. In the episode, Wubbzy tries to befriend her, but upon seeing how girly and different she was, he found it very hard to get along with her until he learned that he should give her interests a chance and find things in common. She loves ballet dancing, growing flowers in her garden, and playing tea party with her dolls. When something odd or exciting happens, she usually exclaims "Lavender Lollipops!" She sometimes walks on her tiptoes like a ballerina. Daizy is said to be Wubbzy's opposite, being smart, patient, graceful, and a total girly-girl. Looks Daizy is an aqua-green color and is usually always dressed in a whitish pink ballerina dress, or anything pink. Her hair is purple, worn in a way to resemble pigtails/dog ears, held with a single pink bow and a pink flower on each end. She has black eyes and eyelashes. She looks like she could be Kipper's younger sister. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Appearances Daizy has appeared in every Season 2 episode of ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. ''She did not appear in any Season 1 episode, considering the fact she moved and made her first appearance in the first episode of season two Who's That Girl?. Since May 7, 2004, they showed a promo of Moose A. Moose and Zee meeting Daizy coming that Summer after being shown on Nick Jr. in February. It starts out with Moose A. Moose, Zee, Wubbzy, Widget and Walden watching the Puff-Puff Penguins walk past them, suddenly they said hello to the viewer at home & asked to introduce his new member Moose & Zee. He calls out to Daizy by saying "Come on out!" Then he told her to say Hi. Then Daizy introduced herself. Then Moose A. Moose asked Daizy if her audience will stay with Wubbzy on Noggin while they replaced Allegra’s Window with Rubbadubbers & said Okay. Then Moose A. Moose does three cheers for her. And was announced to premiere on June 4, 2004 at 1:00 and 9:00PM and fellow Noggin programs Maisy and Franklin. Trivia * Some fans believe that Daizy was made in hopes of appealing to little girls more, others claim that this was done to add another female main character to the series. The creation of Daizy was also rumored to have been pushed by executives to make the series have more appeal to girls. * Daizy was originally called Daisy, as mentioned on the Wubblog. * Daizy is very similar to Angelina from Angelina Ballerina, Fizz from Tweenies, Emily from Little Bear, Foofa from Yo Gabba Gabba! and Zoe from 123 Sesame Street. * On February 17, 2005 (her birthday), She got a Model of Gillian's Wonderland Pier at Ocean City in New Jersey made by Ron from Gullah Gullah Island. Every night, The Carousel in the building makes her go to sleep. Category:Season 2 Category:2004 Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Dream Season Category:2006 Category:2001 Category:1999